The End of Spyro 2: Night of Darkness
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: The second chapter in the End of Spyro saga. As Spyro and Cynder attempt to settle down, Kaos is back to take over Skylands with a new ally. But as they try to fight back, they are struck with a loss that makes even Kaos stunned. Find out who lives and who dies in this epic chapter.


Chapter 14

A peaceful day

Cynder lay down beside the Core of Light. She was fed up of the other Skylanders congratulating her or teasing her. After she and Spyro went into the woods after the battle two weeks ago, there was a debate if Cynder actually loved Spyro or if it was just a way of getting attention. Either way it was the main topic of discussion, despite what the others thought.

Cynder looked up to see Spyro walking over. She smiled at him.

"Hey." Spyro lay down beside her. "How are you doing?"

"All right." Cynder yawned. "Just fed up of the others asking if I do love you. The way they ask it, you think it was a really popular rumour."

"Well on the bright side, our tree house is almost repaired. We can get some peace there." Spyro yawned as well.

"Were have you been sleeping?" Sonic Boom came over to them.

"I've been with Gill Grunt." Spyro sighed. "Although I haven't been sleeping that well. I've been having nightmares and Dragon Beam is no ordinary attack. Last time I used it I lost my elemental abilities but this time I have no energy."

Cynder looked a bit spaced out. The last time Spyro used that attack was on her in her corrupted form. "So are you going to get a visit from the Chronicler?" She laughed at little.

"I might, I did last time." Spyro remembered the Chronicler from his previous adventures with Cynder.

"Who's the Chronicler?" Sonic Boom looked confused.

"Well, to sum him up," Spyro smiled. "He is a dragon that is all-knowing. I met him on one of my travels. That was when I met Cynder." Spyro felt a little guilty about lying but it help to conceal Cynder's past, although a lot of the Skylanders had started to question Cynder's connection to Malefor.

"Well, I need to sleep." Cynder got up and kissed Spyro lightly on the forehead. "Don't stay up too late." She went with Sonic Boom to their tree house where they found Eon.

"Hello friends." Eon smiled at them.

"Do you want to see us Master Eon?" Sonic Boom looked worried.

"I wanted to talk to Cynder alone if that's okay." Eon looked at the young dragoness.

"Sure. Say you in a bit." Cynder walked away with Eon to the edge of the forest.

"Cynder, I wanted to talk to you about Spyro." Eon said simply. "He needs to get some sleep desperately but he seems to have nightmares every night. The Portal Master of Earth has warned me of a plot that is brewing that will change the destiny of us all and apparently Spyro is needed in order to win the upcoming battle."

"I don't know how I can help him." Cynder looked a bit scared. "But I don't want him to be hurt. I want him to look after himself."

"I know." Eon smiled. "If you can talk to him I would appreciate that. But you better get some rest as well. I have a feeling that we all need to get ready for war."

Cynder nodded. She went back to Sonic Boom's tree house and climbed up the ladder.

"What did Eon want?" Sonic Boom asked.

"Spyro." Cynder yawned. "Guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Sonic Boom fell asleep almost instantly. But Cynder stayed up for a while. She thought she knew who was going to attack. She wondered if her past will ever come to an end.

Chapter 15

An old friend

Spyro woke up in a familiar black void. He floated down to a platform that lay a few feet away from when he was.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Chronicler?" Spyro looked around him. Then a voice came through the wind.

"It has been too long since I've seen you young dragon. You never cease to amaze me with your methods for survival. Even killing Malefor."

"Ignitus?" Spyro's eyes widened.

Ignitus appeared in front of him. "I have long wanted to see your face again."

"What are you doing here? I thought you died at the belt of fire. And...Why do you look like the Chronicler?"

"For one, yes I did die at the belt of fire, and that is why I have become the Chronicler, for my sacrifice in order of you and Cynder to stop Malefor. By the way, congratulations for you and Cynder. I knew you loved each other from your first meeting. The way you looked at each other told me everything."

Spyro smiled shyly. "We were too young to think about that then. But that isn't all you wanted I assume?"

"I want to help you with you tiredness." Ignitus summoned in few Choppies. "Defeat them and you will feel better."

Spyro spat a few Fireballs at the Choppies. As soon as he blasted the enemies into the afterlife, he started to feel strong, fast, alive! The last Choppy fell and Spyro felt better than he had in days.

"Well done." Ignitus clapped. "Well done indeed. Now I will tell you a tale about the purple dragons. When the purple dragons are born, the world binds itself to them. The purple dragons form the balance of good and evil. If one of them die, then the world will turn to that side. But if both die then the world cannot handle the absence of this and will destroy the world. So it is important that either you or Malefor lives, or else the world will be destroyed."

"Well, let me sum that up. I am good, Malefor is evil, both purple dragons are bound to the world, one must live or else boom...okay, I think you have it. So no pressure then."

"Beware Spyro, your greatest fears will soon came to life, as your foe from the past will come to kill you again and spread the Darkness."

Spyro opened his eyes. He was back in Gill Grunt's tree house. He went out to the balcony to see Cynder walking around. Hex was nowhere to be seen so he went down to her. "Hey Cynder. What are you doing up?"

Cynder looked sad. "Spyro, you know I love you, so that means that I want you to look after yourself. You need to get some rest so you can battle when you need to."

"Don't worry." Spyro understood Cynder's concern. "I feel better than I have in ages. I had a visit from Ignitus..."

"I thought he died!" Cynder was shocked at this news.

"So did I." Spyro smiled. "He has taken the place of the Chronicler." Cynder looked amazed. She couldn't speak. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to spend the rest of the night with you."

"Well let's go." Spyro and Cynder lay down at the edge of the forest and slept beside each other.

The moons rose above them, almost in alignment.

Chapter 16

The Plan

Kaos' head pounded. He had been unconscious for ages and saw those yellow eyes staring at him again.

"What is it that you want?" Kaos sighed. "Is it an army, revenge or both?"

"Silence!" The eyes narrowed. "I want help getting my body back. I want to take my vengeance out on Spyro and the Skylanders for putting me in this state to begin with."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I will give you Skylands and anything you desire in it."

Kaos sat back. On one side he is being promised Skylands in exchange for something very simple. But on the other side it isn't really him who is taking over.

"So nothing more than that?"

"No."

"Okay then, deal." Kaos put his hand out but that made the eyes flash with anger. "Well I'll get to work then."

After the eyes had gone, Glumshanks went over to Kaos. "Um, master? I don't think you've thought this through. What if he double-crosses you? He is known for his talents in manipulation after all."

"Silence fool!" Kaos went over to a machine that revived his minions. "Do you think that he is any state to threaten? He will carry out the deal or else..."

"Or else what?"

"He will die! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Chapter 17

The invasion

Spyro woke up to the sounds of the other Skylanders around the Ruins. He saw Cynder lying down next to him still asleep so tried his best to make sure that he didn't wake her. But then Slam Bam spotted them and stomped over.

"Oh look, its freak number 1 and 2. Enjoyed your sleep? Good as it will be the best part of yours as I'm gonna shove my fist down your throat."

"No, it's going to second best part." Spyro smiled at someone behind Slam Bam. He turned around to find Hex standing there with a Phantom Orb in her hand.

"Is there something wrong?" Slam Bam started to walk away when Hex threw the Orb up his backside. Slam Bam howled making everyone apart from Hex laugh. Spyro nodded his thanks as Cynder was just getting up.

"Hey." Cynder yawned. "What did I miss?"

"Hex threw a Phantom Orb at Slam Bam's backside." Spyro chuckled.

Cynder laughed. "I wish I could have seen that. That sounds like fun."

Eon came over to them. "Good morning, I hope you both slept well."

"Great, I feel better than I have in days." Spyro smiled.

Eon looked extremely surprised and pleased. "Excellent! I have some good news, your tree house is finished. But I need to talk to you about something our friend has told me. Kaos is going to-"

An explosion hit the ground next to them knocking them to the floor. Kaos' castle was coming toward them firing balls of fire at the Ruins.

"Hello Skylosers! It is I, Kaos, and this is your death! I seem to have met someone on my travels that seems to want to see you again!"

A pair of yellow eyes with snake-like slits appeared inside of a cloud of black smoke.

"Oh no." Spyro recognised the eyes. He tried to move in front of Cynder in order to protect her. But she saw this move and walked out from behind him. "Please Cynder, I don't want you to get hurt."

"No! I want to fight." Cynder glared at the eyes.

A beam hit the cloud and the person behind it roared in pain. The cloud turned to white and it disappeared.

"What!" Kaos' voice shook with fright. "Where did he go Glumshanks? Well? Oh, that would explain it...well I'll send down a few minions to distract the Skylanders while you fix it."

A huge Arkeyan and several small ones landed on the island and attacked the Skylanders. Spyro immediately jumped at the large robot and ripped off large chunks of its armour. Cynder stayed on the ground and started destroying the smaller Arkeyans until she was back-to-back with Hex.

"How's it going?" Hex cast a volley of Phantom Orbs at the exposed parts of the large Arkeyan.

"Good but I wish Kaos would shut up."

"Quickly Glumshanks, the suspense is on the line here!" Kaos sounded annoyed. "Oh, you're done? Great! Now where is he?"

The Arkeyans disappeared as the eyes reappeared. The same beam hit him but this time the eyes were laughing. The Ruins went black as the laughter continued. Then the Skylanders could see again.

The place where the eyes were stood a purple dragon with the same yellow eyes. He had a scar on his leg and his wing was still damaged from the Battle for the World. The eyes looked right at Spyro. "Hello, my little friend."

Malefor had been reborn.

Chapter 18

Loss of a leader

Spyro couldn't believe it. Malefor was dead, he was sure of it. But now he was, looking at him in physical form.

"Are you surprised Spyro? You should have known that I was eternal. I told you that during our time at the volcano."

"I don't understand...I hit you with my strongest attack." Spyro was stunned. He couldn't think. He knew that Dragon Beam could kill anyone but why didn't it kill Malefor?

"You know, if I wanted to, I could use that attack on you to kill you..."

"No!" Cynder moved next to Spyro.

"...but I want to cut you down for the top." Malefor let out a Dragon Beam and it hit Eon.

"NO!" Spyro ran over to him but it was too late. Eon was dead.

Spyro couldn't control himself. He let the Darkness consume him and he turned into Dark Spyro. He flew right at Malefor who was laughing. Spyro slashed at him making new scars in Malefor's scales.

"You die today Malefor." Spyro growled.

"Then you die tomorrow." Malefor laughed. "The Night of Eternal Darkness approaches and you will perish along with the rest of these dull creatures."

"You dare call them dull creatures." Spyro prepared to kill Malefor when he saw Cynder crying. He stopped and turned back to normal. "Go, you're not worth it. If you kill another person again, then I won't hesitate to stop you, forever."

Malefor got up and flew away. "I'll kill you tomorrow Spyro, I will be back!"

Spyro walked over to Eon's body. He felt for a heartbeat but there was none.

"Who is going to lead us?" Whirlwind croaked.

Everyone part from Slam Bam and his friends looked at Spyro. "Who? Me? I turned into a rage monster because of this."

"It wasn't your fault." Hex said.

"You're best at being a leader." Sonic Boom smiled slightly.

"It's what Eon would want." Cynder patted Spyro on the shoulder.

Spyro sighed. "All right, I'll do it."

Chapter 19

The funeral

Cynder sat in hers and Spyro's tree house sobbing. She was really shocked at Eon's death. He was a great leader and friend and had done so much for her since she got here and now he was gone.

Spyro flew up to the balcony. "Hey, how are you?"

"I can't believe he's gone." Cynder saw that Spyro had been crying as well.

"I know, but let's get this over with." Spyro and Cynder went down to the Core of Light where they were going to bury Eon. The Skylanders had all gathered and Spyro made his way to the front.

"Eon wasn't just a great leader, he was a friend to all he met, Skylander or not. He never left anyone behind and helped all those who needed aid. When we all joined the Skylanders, we didn't know anyone, but Eon made sure that we had allies we could trust and friends we could count on to help us. No one can replace what Eon did for us and he will always be with us in our hearts."

Eon's coffin was lowered into a hole under the gravestone. Dirt was sprinkled on top and as then land was flattened, rain started to pour down from the sky. Soon everyone had gone into shelter apart from Spyro.

"I'll miss you Master Eon..." Spyro began to cry again. He saw something at the edge of the forest and went to pick some wild flowers that were growing there. He picked a bright white one that lay in the centre. He took it back to Eon's grave and placed it there.

"Spyro?" Cynder walked over to him. "Come inside before you freeze to death."

Spyro let Cynder lead him to the tree house. They climbed up and onto a thick blanket that covered the floor. Spyro watched Cynder fall asleep and then reached up for a box that lay on a shelf. Inside there was a glistening silver tiara with a sapphire in the centre.

Spyro decided he was going to propose to Cynder.

Chapter 20

Planning for the future

Spyro was back in the black void walking beside Ignitus.

"This isn't a good time Ignitus." Spyro looked at him. "I'm still trying to cope with Eon's death."

"And proposing to Cynder." Ignitus smiled. "I haven't got any examples for me personally but I think I understand your struggles."

"So why am I here?" Spyro was confused. "I've regained my energy so what do you need from me?"

"I want to give you a warning." Ignitus stopped. "The Night of Eternal Darkness approaches and for that one night, Malefor will be at his full strength and be invincible for that night."

"What!?" Spyro was shocked.

"You must get the Skylanders to safety or else there will be chaos as Malefor will kill you all."

"But what about the Core of Light?" Spyro was getting stressed. "If it gets destroyed then the Darkness can spread then there will be more deaths across Skylands than there will be tomorrow if we defend it."

"You do what you need to do then. Just make sure you survive...but that may not be guaranteed."

Spyro woke up. He didn't understand what Ignitus said. He made his way back to Eon's grave. It had stopped raining and the night was almost over.

"I will do my best to make sure that everyone survives." Spyro looked depressed.

"I know you will Spyro."

Spyro looked around. He couldn't see anyone around him. Also that voice sounded like Eon. "Master Eon? Is that you?"

"Indeed it is. I liked your speech."

"Where are you?"

"I am talking to you from the afterlife but what are planning on doing?"

"I want to make defences around the Core and the entire island to make sure we are all safe."

"I know you will do what is best for everyone. Just make sure that Malefor doesn't destroy you all."

Spyro began to look at his surroundings. He started to think off some defences. An elemental gate that would surround the island, a cannon powered by the Core itself and a dome that would require a bearer of the Light in order to enter. He would tell the Skylanders in the morning.

When he climbed up to the tree house he saw that Cynder was awake.

"Where were you?" Cynder smiled.

"I was thinking about how we could defend the Core of Light from Malefor." Spyro lay down beside her. "He's going to be invincible for one night and I want to make sure everyone survives it."

"You'll do the best for everyone." Cynder went back to sleep. Spyro started to hear the voice again.

"The Night of Eternal Darkness approaches, and you will perish along with the rest of your friends."

Chapter 21

Time to die

The next day was chaotic. Spyro had to explain to the Skylanders what was happening. He then had to make sure the defences was up properly, even 'convincing' a few Drow to walk into the line of fire. Spyro then spent the rest of the day with Cynder and their friends, knowing that this could be their last day alive.

Near the evening everyone rested for the upcoming battle. When the night turned dark and the moons were close, the Skylanders stood in a line facing where the castle was appearing. Malefor smiled.

"You have prepared for this. Good. I was hoping that you would so I could kill you all, despite this. Prepare to die!" The moons came into alignment.

Malefor laughed as he turned into Dark Malefor, his ultimate form. He laughed as the shots from the cannon bounced off him like a rubber ball.

Malefor made his way down to the elemental gate and started to unlock it. He was Undead and Dark so it unlocked two parts of the gates allowing some minions to get through. The Choppies and Arkeyans started to unlock more parts of the gate, Life, Fire and Tech. This allowed some of the bigger foes to go into the Ruins. Finally, the elemental gate was destroyed by Slam Bam, Wrecking Ball, Bash and Whirlwind who all rushed forwards in order to defeat the minions but got too close to the gate and it broke open allowing Malefor to start attacking.

Spyro moved next to Cynder. "Are you with me?"

"I'm with you."

Spyro ran forwards and the other Skylanders followed, ready to fight Malefor, despite it being a battle they couldn't win, literally.

Chapter 22

The one he couldn't win

Spyro ran straight at Malefor and tackled him to the ground. Malefor smiled at the smaller dragon.

"Well, you still are as naïve as you were when you first started your fight against me. I cannot be killed for this one night, do you know what that means? I CAN'T BE KILLED!"

Spyro continued to fight him anyway. Malefor used his Convexity element to drain Spyro's strength.

"So how did you regain your energy?" Malefor wanted to keep Spyro distracted. "Was it that Chronicler again?" Spyro growled. "I'm taking that as a yes. So Ignitus helps his favourite dragon again." Spyro stopped. "Yes, I know about Ignitus being the new Chronicler. I have spies everywhere. Even here in the Skylanders. Do you want to know who it is?"

"It isn't Cynder." Spyro knew Malefor was trying to make him doubt his decision.

"You are defiant yes." Malefor struck Spyro's chin making blood fly out his mouth. Spyro spat on the floor and continued to keep Malefor occupied with him, not anyone else.

"So Malefor. Why do you need such weak help? You are the Dark Master so why do you need someone who is shorter than a sheep to revive you? Also why do you attack only when you have the upper hand? Is that your weakness? I have finally found out your secret?"

"Shut up or I'll kill you where you stand." Malefor hit Spyro again.

"If you were going to do that then you would have already." Spyro grinned though a mouth full of blood. "You're weak Malefor. You aren't going to kill anyone today."

"I am." Malefor looked over to where Cynder was. "I'm going to give you a choice: allow yourself to be killed or I will use Dragon Beam on Cynder."

"NO!" Spyro slammed into Malefor just as he was preparing to use Dragon Beam. The Dragon Beam went into the cannon, destroying it, bounced into the barrier surrounding the Core of Light and hit Spyro.

Spyro screamed in pain as the Dragon Beam ripped through him. His cries made everyone stop fighting to look at Spyro. Cynder looked distort as Spyro died right in front of all the Skylanders.

Malefor began to laugh. He continued to crackle as Cynder ran over to Spyro's limp body. She felt for a heartbeat, a pulse, anything.

But there was nothing.

"He is dead!" Malefor laughter rang through the Ruins. "The legendary purple dragon is dead!"

Cynder couldn't take it. "You're a monster." She turned into her Dark form. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Chapter 23

Spyro's death

Spyro was back in the black void. He knew what had happened and walked to a light that was shining in a small building. Inside sat Ignitus and Eon.

"So what's the plan?" Spyro looked down at the floor. He knew it involved putting Cynder in harm's way but he still didn't like the idea.

"We can bring you back to life." Eon smiled at the young dragon. "But for this to work we must make sure that your body isn't destroyed and Cynder remains alive."

"I suppose that's some good news." Spyro still wasn't convinced that Cynder would be safe.

"Come over here Spyro." Ignitus led Spyro to a portal that showed them the battle at the Ruins.

Cynder continued to pummel Malefor while he laughed. "What's the matter Cynder? Are you upset about the pathetic dragon dying? You do realise that he was trying to save you? If you weren't here he would be still alive."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Cynder smashed into him sending him into a group of his minions. "You will die today Malefor and you will pay for killing Spyro."

Cynder suddenly turned back to normal. So did Malefor. They looked up to see that the moons had moved apart, therefore the Night of Eternal Darkness was over, and Cynder could kill Malefor.

Malefor knew that too as he knocked Cynder aside, picked up Spyro's body and flew off with him.

"BRING HIM BACK YOU THIEVING-"

"Cynder..." Sonic Boom came over to her. "There's nothing you can do. He's gone."

Cynder started to cry. "I don't know if I can do this anymore...I came here because Spyro was here and I was so alone on the streets and-"

"It's okay, we understand." Sunburn patted Cynder on the shoulder. "We will get him back, and give him the burial he deserves."

Spyro watched these events occur from the room he was in and looked at Ignitus. "So what now?"

"We must make sure that Malefor cannot destroy your body or else the Skylanders will stand no chance against the catastrophe that is coming up."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the only one that can repair the world Spyro." Eon was worried. "If you don't get revived by the end of the week then the world will not survive."

"So what do I do?"

"You will speak to Cynder tonight and tell her to recover your body and place it by the Core of Light in order to bring you back to life. It is your destiny to lead the Skylanders into battle against the Darkness."

Chapter 24

Dreams become Reality

Cynder lay in her tree house crying about Spyro. The tree house seemed so empty without him in there. Many of the Skylanders have tried to offer her sympathy but she turned them all down.

Cynder looked around the tree house to see a small box that was on the top shelf. She never saw before and lifted it down. Inside was a silver tiara with a label saying: "For Cynder. My light in the dark tunnel."

"Oh." Cynder realised what it was. Then she knew Spyro was going to use it to propose to her. She became tearful again. She lay down and fell asleep.

Cynder was in a black void. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hey Cynder." Spyro appeared in front of her. "I've missed you."

Cynder couldn't believe her eyes. "Spyro?"

Spyro nodded. "I know this is a bit of a shock but I know how you can revive me."

Cynder was starting to feel a little worried. "Okay, how do I do that?"

"First you need my body. Then you need to place it at the base of the Core of Light. It will require the Destiny's Caller. And that's it."

"You make it sound simple." Cynder smiled.

"Trust me, it's hard not to underestimate Kaos but he will have Malefor with him so be careful."

"Spyro...I found your tiara that you were going to give me." Cynder looked a bit guilty.

"I'll talk to you about that when I see you next." Spyro hugged Cynder. "I'll see you soon. Be safe."

"I will be." A bright light surrounded her and she woke up. Cynder ran to where Sonic Boom and Sunburn was.

"Hey Cynder, how are you doing?" Sonic Boom smiled.

"Listen, I know how we can bring Spyro back to life!"

Epilogue

Malefor flew through the Convexity. He knew it was around here somewhere. He spotted it.

"Now Spyro, you will be revived, but not with the Core of Light, but the Core of Darkness, and you will be my slave."

Malefor placed Spyro at the base of the Core of Darkness. Spyro was infused with the Darkness and got up.

"Will you serve me?" Malefor smiled.

Dark Spyro opened his eyes. "Yes Master."

Malefor's laughter rang through the Convexity, making the few creatures to tremble in fear.


End file.
